


Please Come Home

by Luciferismyhomeboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyhomeboy/pseuds/Luciferismyhomeboy
Summary: After hunt gone bad, you need to take some time for yourself. You need to find out if being a Hunter is still something you can do. But good-byes are hard and clean breaks are even harder. Relationship is between Lucifer and you.





	1. Chapter 1

“I just need some time Dean.” You said tiredly. Your bags were packed and loaded into your car, and you just needed a few extra things from your room. And that was where Dean had cornered you. “I need to breathe after that hunt.”

“Well, where are you going?” He asked for the millionth time.

“I don’t know yet.” You answered for the millionth time. “I’m just going to drive and see where the road takes me.”

“We could really use your help around here.”

“You got by before you met me, you’ll survive without me again.”

“Well at least take Cas or Lucifer with you.”

“No.” You said, starting to get irritated. “I need time by myself. I need to figure out if I still want this.”

“Want what?” He asked quietly. You knew he was starting to get angry.

“Want to be a Hunter. I…I just need to figure some things out.”

Dean threw his hands in the air. “Fine. Whatever. You can leave. But don’t expect a warm welcome when you come back. You’re really leaving us high and dry here Y/N.”

You finally had had enough. “You know what? I have ALWAYS put your needs, and everyone else’s, before my own! I ask for something just this once and I get attitude and get told that I wouldn’t be welcome back. Well you know what Dean? To Hell with you! Maybe I won’t come back!”

He rocked back on his heels for a second before scowling and shoving his hands in his pockets. “You do what’s best for you Y/N. But don’t expect us to be happy for you.” 

He spun on his heel and walked away before you could say anything else. You rolled your eyes, but you knew how the elder Winchester was. He would regret his words at some point and you knew he would be happy to have you come back. If you ever decided to. Sam and Cas were easier good-byes, though your heart was heavy as you hugged the both of them. There was only one person left to say good-bye to.

You found Lucifer leaning against the hood of your car, his hands in his pockets. Your heart lurched. Out of all your friends, he was going to be the hardest to say good-bye to. You and Lucifer had gotten close over the past year where he had been living in the bunker. It took him a while to warm up to you but hardly a day went by now where the two of you didn’t hang out for at least a little while. You remembered the time you taught him how to cook and the day he took you around the world to wherever you wanted to go. You must have visited one hundred different countries that day and he obliged to taking a picture of you in each one. Those pictures, along with other were now in a box in the trunk of your car.

He looked up as you approached him and smiled sadly. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hey Luce.” You said softly.

He heaved a sigh and lifted himself off the car. “Guess this is it.”

“Yeah, guess so.”

He put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground. “Well, if you need anything, you know how to contact me.”

“Okay thanks.”

“Yeah,” he said absently, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah. I’ll see you around.”

“See you.” You watched as he made his way across the garage. “Hey Luce?”

He turned, his eyes catching yours. He looked almost…hopeful. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

He looked puzzled. “For what?”

“For not making this harder than it had to be. I’m going miss you.”

Lucifer just nodded, his expression unreadable, and exited the garage. You sighed and loaded the last little trinkets in the back of your car before hopping in the driver’s seat. On your dashboard was a picture, one that you hadn’t left there. You picked it up to see a photo of you and Lucifer at the Statue of Liberty. It was your favorite one, mostly because it was the only one where he had agreed to be in it with you. You were grinning widely at the camera, but Lucifer’s gaze was on you, a small smile on his face. On the back was scrawled, Hurry back. Your heart hurt because you knew who had left it there. He had written what was clearly too hard for him to say. You missed him already.


	2. Chapter 2

“Callie!” You cried triumphantly, excited that you had finally killed the demons. You ran back towards the corner of the warehouse where you had put the small four year old to hide her from the monsters. “They’re dead! Callie, you can go home!”

You spun around the makeshift box fort you had constructed for her hours early and slid to a dead stop. The world went silent around you as you stared at the lifeless form sprawled before you. Blood dripped from the gaping wound in her chest onto the floor and her beautiful blue eyes stared at the ceiling without seeing. 

You turned away from the sight, pushed past Dean, Sam, and Cas, and ran. You didn’t stop until you collapsed on the side of the road in some podunk town a few miles away, the tears streaming down your face. You crawled into the woods and leaned against a tree, the sobs coming hard and fast. You didn’t hear the flutter of wings, or feel the coolness of Lucifer’s touch when he scooped you up and brought you back to the bunker. All you could see was her blank eyes.

 

It had been four months since you left the bunker. Surprisingly, the time had gone by fairly quickly. You had gotten a boring desk job at a local law firm and rented a crappy apartment over an Italian restaurant in the random city where you had decided to stay. You had started to make friends with some of your coworkers, boring people with boring apple-pie lifestyles and you had even been to a few parties. No one yet had noticed your insanely high tolerance to alcohol, or some of the rather odd scars on your body, or commented on the anti-possession tattoo you had on your wrist. No one thought you anything other than a normal young adult and that was just fine by you.

You missed your friends though. You missed the long rides in Baby with the brothers, missed how clueless Cas was, missed the Netflix marathons with Lucifer, missed the monthly “family” dinners that you insisted on having with everyone present. Anytime you thought of these things, you were tempted to run right back. But the thought of hunting again, of letting another innocent die, made you stop dead in your tracks. Your heart would start to race, your adrenaline would start pumping, and you would start shaking uncontrollably. Apple-pie life may have been boring, but it was safe and that was what you needed right now. You knew the boys would be fine. They always were.

All these thoughts raced through your head as you lay awake in bed that night. It was approaching midnight and you had to get up early for work, but you knew that there would be very little sleep tonight. The nightmares still hadn’t ceased coming and sleep was rare these days. 

You were surfing the internet on your laptop when your phone buzzed, indicating that you had gotten a text. You had given your coworkers your number but no one ever really texted you. You hadn’t changed your number from the one you had while hunting though and you were shocked to see that the text was from Lucifer. He hated phones and refused to learn how to use one. Apparently that had changed in four months.

‘Look I know you didn’t want any contact from any of us but you could at least check in once in a while to let us know that you’re okay’ 

You smiled slightly at the scolding and his complete lack of manners. Typical Lucifer. 

‘I’m okay :)’ You texted back. Your phone buzzed almost immediately.

‘How do I know this is really Y/N?’

You sighed. ‘That day I taught you to cook, you nearly burned the bunker down making mac n cheese. I had to use the fire extinguisher.’

A few minutes passed, then: ‘How are you doing?’

‘I’m alright. Apple-pie life is boring.’

‘So come home.’

You felt a pang in your heart, but you knew it wasn’t time yet. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t apologize. Just get better.’

‘Working on it. How’s life at the bunker?’

‘Fine. They miss you though.’

‘I miss them too.’

‘When do you think you’ll be able to come back?’

‘Idk right now. I need a while longer. That hunt really messed me up.’

‘But you are coming back, right?’

‘Still not sure.’

‘Oh.’

You could feel the hurt behind that text and you felt terrible. ‘If I could, I would be home tonight.’

‘You can be. They wouldn’t make you go on hunts. You could just stay here with us until you got better.’

‘Every time I see one of you, I’m reminded of her face. I swore to her mother that she would be safe with us and she got killed. I just…can’t.’

‘Even me?’

‘Yes. Even you.’

‘Guess that explains why you won’t let me come see you.’

‘I’m fine. I’m sure you have better things to do with your time than check up on me.’

‘I really don’t. It’s still weird not seeing you every day.’

‘I know. I miss you.’

There was a long pause and you began to wonder if he was ever going to text back, but then your phone buzzed again.

‘Alright well, I’ll stop texting and let you get back to your boring life now. Can you just let me know every month or so that you’re still alive?’

‘Yeah def.’

He didn’t respond back, so you figured that was the end of the conversation. You closed your laptop a few hours later, around 2 in the morning, stifled a yawn, and picked up the book from your nightstand that you had been reading. Reading at night always made you sleepy and it wasn’t long before you could feel yourself start drifting off. Just as you were about to fall asleep, your phone buzzed again. Startled, you picked it up and saw it was from Lucifer again.

‘Miss you too.’


	3. Chapter 3

9 months after leaving…

One morning you just woke up and knew – you could never leave the life of a Hunter behind. This normal life you were currently living just wasn’t for you. You missed the open road and the freedom, the sense of accomplishment after the hunt, and your friends. The death of Callie had hit you hard, but you knew now that it wasn’t your fault. Still, you had learned your lesson. Don’t make promises you weren’t 1000% percent sure you could keep.

You were excited though. First, you had to quit your job. One e-mail later, that was accomplished. You left the reason vague, citing personal reasons, which was true. It was a little unprofessional to not give two weeks, but who cared? Not you! You drove down to the bank, butterflies in your stomach, and extracted $3,000 for the last 3 months’ worth of rent on your crappy apartment and set it down on the table with a note:

Don-  
I’m officially vacating the premises. Here  
is the money for the last 3 months of rent   
on my lease. Keep the security deposit.

You had rented the apartment furnished, so you didn’t have much to pack, just your clothes and some other things. By mid-morning, your car was packed with all your belongings and you were on your way back to the bunker. You debated calling ahead, but instead decided to keep it a secret that you were returning. Besides, you didn’t want to distract the boys if they were on a hunt.

Ten hours later you rolled up to the bunker under the pitch black night sky and parked outside. Smiling because you could see lights on inside, you strolled up to the front door and opened it. Shockingly, no one was waiting, but that only excited you more. You couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. You crept through the bunker until you could hear voices arguing back and forth from what served as the living room. As you got closer, you could hear that it was Sam and Dean.

“I don’t care what you think, Sam, the Walking Dead is a piece of art!”

“It’s a piece of crap.”

“Sammy, I don’t have time to explain all the awesome parts of the show, so shut up and watch it.”

“Dean, I don’t want to.”

“You should listen to your big brother, Sam.” You said, leaning up against the doorframe and crossing your arms.

The effect on the brothers was immediate. They both leapt to their feet and whirled around to face you. The gigantic bowl of popcorn on Dean’s lap went flying but neither of them seemed to notice. Or maybe they just didn’t care. They both just stood there, staring.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” You remarked.

Sam’s face split into a smile and he moved around the couch to embrace you. “Are you back for good?”

You let him hug you for as long as he wanted. When he finally dropped his arms, you stepped back and smiled. “Yes. I am.”

Sam’s grin widened and he looked towards Dean. The elder Winchester still hadn’t moved and you knew he couldn’t tell whether to be happy or angry at your sudden arrival. So you solved the riddle for him by walking around the couch and throwing your arms around him. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed and hugged you back. This hug was much quicker than Sam’s.

“I’m sorry.” You said.

“You should be,” He answered, scowling. “You made me spill my popcorn. I’m not cleaning that up.” You laughed when he added, “I mean it.”

“I’ll clean it and even make you more, you big baby.” You said, grinning like an idiot.

“Good.” He said. He shifted awkwardly, then said gruffly, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too. Where are Cas and Lucifer?”

“They had to go to Heaven for a bit on angel business.” Sam answered. “They said they would be back soon.”

“Okay cool. Still keep the broom in the same place?” 

“Yeah.”

“Alrighty, you guys start watching while I clean and make more popcorn. And Sam, Dean is right. The Walking Dead is a piece of art.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side,” Sam complained as he sat back down on the couch.

You cleaned up the popcorn, made Dean a huge new bowl of the stuff and loaded it with butter and salt just like he liked, and sat in between the brothers on the couch. Four episodes in, the popcorn was gone and you drifted off to sleep in Dean’s lap. You woke slightly a time later as two cool hands lifted you from the couch and brought you to your room, but you were back asleep the second you hit the mattress. You didn’t open your eyes the whole time.

You woke up around noon the next day, the longest you had slept in over nine months, and were a little confused at first before remembering that you were back in the bunker. A sense of calm washed over you and you reveled in the fact that you were finally home.

After you had taken a shower and gotten dressed, you made your way through the bunker to find the brothers in the library with Cas.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Dean said with a smirk. “We’ve got a case. You can sit out if you like though, no pressure.”

“What is it?” You asked.

“Not sure. Might be a werewolf but the attack pattern is strange.” 

“I’m in. Might be a little rusty though. Hey Cas.”

“Hello Y/N. I am pleased to see that you have returned.”

“Quit being so formal and give me a hug.” You said, gathering the angel into your arms. He did so, awkwardly, but you still loved it. You had missed how socially inept Cas was. He was so cute. Then you sat at the table. “Where Lucifer?”

“He had to stay longer in Heaven.” Cas said. “Truthfully, I do not believe he would have done so had he known that you were here.”

“Why’s that?”

“Dude’s a mess.” Dean answered. “I mean, I knew you two were close, but damn. You leaving did a number on him.”

Your heart lurched. “What do you mean?”

“He’s just been…sullen.” Sam responded. “Hasn’t been talking much, hasn’t been going on hunts at all, basically just mopes around here all day long. This Heaven thing is the first time he’s left the bunker in months.”

“And he looks terrible.” Dean added.

“Thanks Dean, that makes me feel better.” You grumbled.

“I don’t want to make you feel better,” Dean said. “I want you to realize the consequences of what you did. I’m glad you’re back, but you have to realize that you leaving affected others.”

“I know. I didn’t realize it would be so bad though.” You said sorrowfully.

“Y/N, you were best friends with an archangel who has severe abandonment issues. What did you think was going to happen?” Dean said. “He tried to start an apocalypse because he felt that his brother and father abandoned him. We’re lucky that he’s been somewhat rehabilitated because who knows what would have happened otherwise.”

You hadn’t thought of it like that before. Now that you wracked your brain, you realized that everyone that Lucifer was close to had left him at some point. Why had you never seen that before?

“Why didn’t you let me know how bad it was?” You asked sharply.

“No contact, remember?” Dean said.

“But he was texting me.” You countered. “You could have too.”

Dean exchanged a look with Sam. 

“Uh…we didn’t know you two were texting.” Sam said.

“He didn’t tell you? We’ve been texting at least once a month for the past five months.” You said incredulously.

“That explains it.” Dean said.

“Explains what?” You asked.

“Explains why he hasn’t gone off the deep end.” Sam said. “He was really bad those first few months. We were worried he was going to go back to his old ways for a while there. He acted like his old self. Angry, violent. But then he just…settled. Must have been when you two started texting.”

“I didn’t know I was so important to him.”

“Seriously?” Dean gave you a skeptical look. “The guy was as sure as your shadow. Anywhere you were, he was there too. You really didn’t notice?”

“No.” You said simply. “I’m uh…going to go get something to eat. I’ll be right back.”

So many thoughts were rolling through your head as you made your way to the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza out of the fridge. You stuck it in the microwave to reheat it when the temperature of the room dropped twenty degrees in an instant. You knew he was here.

He was leaning up against the counter directly behind you with his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes locked on you. The boys were right, he did look a little worse for wear. His blonde hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes, but you had never been happier to see anyone in your whole life.

“Hey,” You said, smiling.

He said nothing, just continued to stare at you. The temperature seemed to drop another 5 degrees though and you shivered involuntarily. You could see your breath and you knew that he was angry.

“I’m sorry for not telling you I was back. I wanted it to be a surprise.” You inched closer to him. “I didn’t want to interrupt whatever you were doing.”

He clenched his jaw, but otherwise didn’t move. You moved closer still. Now you were just out of reach.

“I missed you.” You said softly.

He snorted.

“I did.” You insisted. “The hardest part about going was leaving you, Lucifer.”

“You have a funny way of showing it.” He finally said, his voice low.

“How can I make it up to you?” 

“What?” He looked shocked for a moment.

“Obviously me leaving hurt you and I want to make it up to you. Tell me how.”

He straightened, sneering. “I’m an archangel. The decisions of stupid mud monkeys don’t bother me.”

“Lucifer, listen-“

“No, Y/N, you listen!” He practically yelled. “I didn’t care that you were gone! In fact, I liked it! No more stupid chatter from a stupid girl, just yada yada yada all day long! It was a nightmare! What, you think you’re special or something? Like anything you do affects me? Because it doesn’t. I don’t give two shits about what you do or who you do it with.”

You stood in stunned silence for a moment. Each of his words was like a dagger in your heart. The room was freezing but you couldn’t feel it anymore. 

“Well I’m glad to know how you feel about me then.” You finally said in a strangled voice. “I’ll make sure not to bother you with my stupid chatter anymore.”

You grabbed your pizza out of the microwave and stomped back to the library with steam practically pouring out of your ears. To think that you had ever felt anything for that asswipe. Well screw him. If that was how he really felt, then fine. You would keep your distance from him. But you were a Hunter and you weren’t going anywhere. Not again.

The brothers gave you a questioning look when you got back to them, but you ignored them and grabbed a book to get lost in. He appeared in the library two seconds later and sat at the other end of the table with his nose buried in another book. You were positively fuming, but you managed to actually concentrate for a few hours until you came across something.

“It’s a werewolf with a gene mutation.” You said tiredly. “It can actually think like a human when transformed. Most aren’t a threat because they can decide to stay away from people, but occasionally one starts killing. Explains the pattern.”

“How do we kill it?” Dean asked. 

“Silver through the heart. Might take a lot more silver than normal though.”

“Alright then,” Dean said. “Let’s get packed. I want to be leaving in an hour.”

You rose from the table and caught Lucifer staring at you. You rolled your eyes angrily and made your way to your room to pack. You still hadn’t really unpacked from coming back yet so it didn’t take long. You were zipping your bag up when you heard the flutter of wings from behind you.

“Don’t go.” Lucifer said.

“Like you care,” You muttered, not looking at him.

“You’re rusty, Y/N. You’ll get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for your concern.” You turned to find his face several inches from your own. You cocked your eyebrow. “Personal space?”

He took a step back. “Please don’t go.”

“I’m a Hunter Lucifer. I’m going. Please move.”

He was standing directly in front of the door. “Come on Y/N. This isn’t a good idea.”

“Oh, are you caring now? Because I thought what I do doesn’t affect you.”

He clenched his jaw. “Don’t go. Stay here with me.”

“Yeah, because that’d be super fun.” You said sarcastically, shouldering your pack. “Now move.”

He actually had the audacity to cross his arms and lean back against the door.

“Are you serious?” You asked incredulously. “You’re going to hold me prisoner until I agree to not go on this hunt?”

He smirked.

“Fine!” You snarled, whipping your pack off your shoulder and onto the floor. “God, you are SO irritating!” You flopped back on your bed and were surprised to feel him lay down next to you.

“Thank you.” He said. He was up on his side with his head propped up, studying you. 

“Fuck off.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry for what I said in the kitchen. I didn’t mean it.”

“Sounded like you meant it.”

“Come on Y/N, you know me better than that.” He pleaded gently. “I was just shocked to find you there.”

“Looked more like anger than shock.”

“Well, I was angry with you, but that doesn’t mean that what I said was right. Or true.”

You rolled away from him but he kept talking.

“In fact, it’s quite the opposite. I care almost too much about what you do, or where you are, or who you’re with. And I hated it when you were gone. I’m glad you’re back.”

You rolled back towards him. “Are you?”

He nodded and swallowed. “I’m sorry for being angry and saying what I said. Can you forgive me?”

Your anger melted away. “Of course I can. Can you forgive me for running away?”

“I forgave you the moment you drove away.” He responded. “I just wanted you to come back.”

“Well, I’m back now.” You said softly. “And I’m here to stay. I promise.”

He gave a small smile and reached for you. You snuggled into his chest and just reveled in the fact that you were back in his arms. You had spent so many nights in his cool embrace before you left and you were so happy to be in this exact spot and moment. It felt like his arms were made for you. You held him close for a long time, neither of you speaking. Finally, you pulled away slightly and looked up at him, smiling. He looked down at you and, to your surprise, kissed you softly on the lips. 

You stared up at him in shock and he smiled crookedly at you. Your heart felt like it was exploding out of your chest and suddenly everything just felt…right. A smile broke out across your face.

“Yeah?” You asked.

“Yeah,” He responded, and kissed you again. A loud knock at the door startled the two of you and broke the kiss. You reluctantly slid off the bed and opened the door to see Dean standing there with Cas and Sam.

“Y/N, what the hell is taking so long?” He demanded. He peered into your room and saw Lucifer on the bed. “Are you two coming or not?”

“Uhhhh…” You turned to look at Lucifer, who cocked an eyebrow. “No, we’re good. Have fun!” 

You closed the door in Dean’s face before he could say another word, then slid back into Lucifer’s arms. You looked up expectantly.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
